Periódicos y sus usos consecuentes
by Manzana835
Summary: Erik toma el rol de padre. Peter no está feliz. (Parte 11 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia. Para este punto ya todos lo saben.**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

"¡Regrésamelo!"

"¡No! El profesor dijo que debemos ser responsables ahora. ¡ _Estas_ deshonrando eso!"

"¡Ese no es motivo para robar mis cosas! ¡Ahora regrésalo!"

No fueron los estrepitosos golpes ni el sonido de tazas rotas lo que alejó a Erik del periódico matutino (Aunque supuso que la vajilla _si_ perteneció a la madre de Charles).Tampoco fueron las quejas de Peter. (De hecho, casi considero moldear un trofeo para Kurt, por ser el primero de entre los estudiantes de Charles en burlarse del velocista.)

No, fue Hank quien arrastró a Erik fuera del estudio con la ahogada orden de "¡Lidia con él!"

Ahora era oficialmente un padre. Sin duda toda la academia se burlaba de _Magneto,_ imán para los niños desastrosos. Enrollando el periódico en su mano, Erik entro en la habitación y gruñó, "¡Peter!"

Papeles desaparecieron y estantes temblaron mientras Kurt se transportaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un Walkman. "¡Detenlo!" rogó, apuntando temblorosamente antes de ser arrojado a través de la habitación.

"¡Dámelo ahora!" Peter se materializo lo suficiente como para gritar.

"¡Peter!"

El mutante plateado se detuvo abruptamente, sus puños zumbaban frente a la nariz de Kurt. "¡Es su culpa!"

"¡Estabas robando!" Kurt siseo, apretando el Walkman contra su pecho. "¡Mystique dice que eso está mal!"

"¿Qué, acaso ella es tu mamá o algo así? Sólo está mal si te atrapan. ¡Ahora regrésalo, desgraciado!"

"¡No! ¡Es un castigo por tus crímenes!"

"Te mostraré tu castigo, tu pequeño – "

" _¡Peter!"_ Erik reacciono impulsivamente y el velocista saltó cuando el periódico matutino se estrello de manera perfecta en su objetivo. Plata resoplando boquiabierta, ojos marrones incrédulos. Un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, aunque agradecido de que finalmente hubiera orden, Erik apuntó a su hijo con el periódico. "Tú. A tu habitación."

Esperaba un borrón en pánico aceptando su castigo. En vez de ello estaba _la mirada;_ había visto la misma obstinación en Nina cuando aprendió la palabra _no_ por primera vez _._

Tampoco había tolerado la rebelión en su hija.

"Kurt," Erik ordeno terroríficamente, "Esfúmate."

El chico azul era listo. Peter, por otra parte, apenas había dado un paso atrás y se había preparado, sus ojos del color del Brandy brillando con malicia, esperando que Erik se acercara hasta el último centímetro antes de escapar.

" _Charles,"_ Erik pensó calmadamente, _"Detenlo."_

Peter se contrajo y después jadeo, apretando sus dientes cuando sus extremidades se negaron a obedecer. "¡Esto no es justo!" chilló mientras Erik apretaba firmemente su brazo.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Era una humillación a propósito; los castigos con periódicos apenas eran recordados, pero el propósito era indudable. Replicar _no_ estaba permitido.

"¡Auch!" Peter protestó, alejándose tan pronto como fue liberado. (Una reacción completamente innecesaria – Podría haberle hecho lo mismo al perro y este lo hubiera tomado como un juego.) "¿Por qué tú – No lo puedo creer – No puedes sólo – De cualquier modo, por qué tenias que meter al profesor en esto?

El sentimiento de injusticia rabio en sus ojos incluso mientras enrojecía, sin duda reconociendo que era un castigo infantil para una conducta similar.

"Era necesario," Erik dijo sin arrepentimiento alguno. Sacudió el periódico frente a la nariz de Peter y después apuntó las escaleras. "Castigado. Hablaremos de esto luego."

Después de un momento de duda el niño obedeció.

Charles rio. Erik rio entre dientes como respuesta, arrojando el periódico por la habitación.

" _Te das cuenta de que jamás va a superar eso,"_ Charles dijo. _"Tampoco voy a dejar que tú lo olvides."_

Erik se encogió de hombros. _"Déjalo enojarse un rato. Será más fácil de manejar después de unas cuantas horas solo."_

La confrontación imaginaria era infinitamente peor que el verdadero regaño.

Su mente vagó hacia castigos similares de cuando era joven... Muy joven... Cuando su único temor en la vida era una pala de madera, y muy seguido su madre lo dejaba ir con sólo un ligero golpe en la mejilla. Casi había olvidado esos años.

" _Confío en que hablarás pronto con él,"_ Charles sugirió. _"No creo que duerma bien esta noche si lo dejas sólo con sus pensamientos."_

Así era exactamente como los castigos funcionaban. _"Claro,"_ Dijo indiferentemente Erik. _"Hablaré con él."_

En un par de horas; después de escuchar el lado de la historia de Kurt, importado un extraordinariamente costoso juego de tazas para remplazar las de Charles, hablar sobre cómo lidiar con adolescentes con Raven, jugar con el perro, y terminar de leer su artículo matutino. Diez minutos antes del toque de queda debería ser tiempo suficiente.

Quizá, si el velocista ya se comportaba para entonces, Erik consideraría llevarlo a cenar.

Y si el niño estaba realmente arrepentido, quizá hasta consideraría darle postre.


End file.
